


盲盒救世主

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 有一天，德拉科得到了一个他心心念念的救世主娃娃！





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿，德拉科，你发现了吗？现在霍格沃茨女生人手一只波特娃娃，据说这会成为今年圣诞最热销的产品。”扎比尼凑到德拉科耳边，轻声说道。说完，他左顾右盼了一会，确定麦格教授在检查格兰芬多那群蠢狮子们的变形课作业完成情况，继续凑到德拉科耳边说“你看，那个格兰杰桌上的那个，就是波特娃娃。据说还是什么盲盒救世主，有好多系列，什么治疗师救世主，教授救世主，学生救世主，男仆.....”扎比尼喋喋不休地介绍着，“你真的不要来一个吗？”  
“我假设你还记得我是斯莱特林，并且看那个疤头不顺眼。”德拉科拿起羽毛笔，写信拒绝了又一个向他表白，希望能够在圣诞舞会一起出席的女生。  
扎比尼心里暗自叫苦，德拉科这几天一直被这些热情得像一群格兰芬多的斯莱特林、赫奇帕奇和少数几个拉文克劳女生烦得要死，每天都能收到好几封表白信和圣诞舞会邀请函。这也不难解释，作为斯莱特林领头蛇，英俊潇洒的外表，马尔福家的背景足够让这些女生趋之若鹜。  
“咳，我当然知道，你是我们斯莱特林小王子嘛，一直和格兰芬多救世主看不顺眼。不过你不觉得拥有一只救世主娃娃不失为一个新的嘲笑他的方式吗？尤其是当你开到一只温顺柔弱的救世主娃娃，对你唯命是从.....这足够让格兰芬多丢脸了吧！”扎比尼今天一反常态，没有识时务地闭嘴，反而一直在劝说德拉科买一只盲盒救世主。  
“温顺？你什么时候见过疤头温顺了？你脑袋里装的是芨芨草吗？如果有需要，我会拜托斯内普教授给你检查一番。”德拉科一边不耐烦地回答扎比尼，一边再次写完一封拒绝信“非常感谢你的邀请，但是我圣诞节已经有了安排，并不准备参加舞会。希望你可以找到一个称心如意的舞伴。再次感谢你的邀请，祝你今天愉快！”  
“你还不知道吧！这个盲盒救世主的趣味性就在于你不知道你会抽到什么模样，什么职业，甚至是什么性格的救世主！当然，除此之外，你还可以给他换衣服，改变他的发型，让他做一些力所能及的事情。你看到隆巴顿头上的那个娃娃了吗？潘西昨天打听到那就是一只腹黑嘴毒嘲讽欺负人起来不偿命的娃娃！我今天早上还看到那只娃娃揪着隆巴顿的头发让他端一勺布丁到头上喂给他吃。结果吃得隆巴顿一头的布丁碎屑！还在魔药课上乱丢药材，炸了好几次坩锅！还有....”  
“扎比尼先生，马尔福先生，你们若是不想扣分，就好好听课，不要在我的课上说些与课程无关的话题或者做些与变形课无关的事情。我可不是你们的院长。”正当扎比尼兴高采烈地描述着纳威被他买的那只波特娃娃欺负得多惨的时候，麦格教授的声音突然在他们身后响起，吓得扎比尼没坐稳差点摔下凳子。  
“是的，教授。”德拉科狠狠地瞪了扎比尼一眼，可怜的扎比尼什么也不敢说，只能讪讪地笑了笑。

下课后，赫敏抱着她抽到的学霸哈利娃娃跟哈利和罗恩走向大厅，准备去吃晚饭。一副老学究模样的哈利娃娃严肃地看着真人哈利和罗恩，“我真不明白，只不过是把火柴变成绣花针罢了，你们为什么就是做不到呢！罗恩就算了，你可是我的本体，怎么会连这么简单的变形都做不到？居然还留了火柴头！你想用这跟不像火柴又不能缝补的东西干什么！”学霸哈利娃娃恨铁不成钢地一顿大吼，虽然他用了自己最大的音量，可是在铁三角听来不过是跟正常人说话的音量罢了。  
哈利和罗恩的脸红了一红，尤其是哈利，被自己的盲盒娃娃教训可不是什么值得骄傲的事情。  
“天哪，赫敏！自从你买了这个哈利娃娃之后我们就像被两个你盯着一样！你知道这个娃娃有多凶残吗！！我上课只要走神一小会，他就能说我一整天！浪费生命，浪费时间！我一点也不想知道有多少麻瓜小孩渴望能上霍格沃茨好吗！我也不想知道我走神的那一小会浪费了我多少百分比的生命！你能不能换一个，真的，求你了，我甚至觉得纳威头上那只作威作福的娃娃也要比他可爱一百倍！”罗恩捂住了自己的耳朵，表示自己已经受够了这只严厉的哈利娃娃。  
“你怎么可以这么说呢！这可是我好不容易抽到的限量版！全英国也没几只魔法水平这么高的学生哈利娃娃呢！他能整天陪着我，和我探讨问题，做作业，还能检查出我遗漏的小错误，这可是不可多得的好娃娃。再说了，自从我买了这只娃娃，你们就再也没有忘记做过作业不是吗？甚至周末还能多出一点时间来复习呢，期末考试快到啦，多点时间复习考试就能考出更好的分数。这有什么不好的呀～”赫敏一脸开心地无视了罗恩的抱怨，抱着哈利娃娃坐到了他们平时常坐的的位置，拿了块馅饼，愉快地吃了起来。  
哈利看了一眼纳威头上那只一脸坏笑娃娃，觉得赫敏说的没错，自从有了这只娃娃，他的魔药成绩倒是比之前好了点，起码最近都没有炸过坩锅了。不过说起来，这只娃娃竟然能整天陪着赫敏，那其他娃娃也是这样的吗？  
“走吧，罗恩，我看到今天晚饭有鸡腿，一大盘呢，你再不过去就要没有啦。”哈利安慰地拍拍罗恩的肩膀，推着他朝格兰芬多的长桌走过去。

 

斯莱特林公共休息室里的壁炉被家养小精灵烧得很旺，整个休息室里都是暖烘烘的。德拉科坐在他的专属位置——那张靠近壁炉的长沙发上，懒懒地靠在靠枕上，思考着今天扎比尼对他说的话。  
哼，盲盒救世主，这么幼稚的东西只有格兰芬多那群脑子里满是芨芨草的巨怪或者是救世主疤头的狂热粉丝才会买，身为一个马尔福，怎么能和他们一样做这么有失身份的事情。不过，一只温顺的救世主，一只温顺的疤头，会很不错的吧。德拉科摇了摇头，算了，不切实际，就算是玩偶，按照自己和波特的关系也不能和谐相处的吧。  
远离壁炉的沙发里，扎比尼戳了戳潘西，“你圣诞舞会可以和我一起去吗？”布雷斯有些紧张的握了握拳。  
“你？”潘西看了他一眼，“让你去劝劝德拉科买一只盲盒，你办到了吗？你还希望我和你一起参加舞会？？我现在还得想办法塞一个盲盒波特给德拉科。不行，我得去找格兰杰商量一下。”  
“真不知道你是怎么和格兰杰变成盟友的，明明之前讨厌对方，去了一趟图书馆之后就开始叫格兰杰，一天到晚嘀嘀咕咕也不知道在说什么。”布雷斯觉得现在的潘西可能要属于格兰杰了，最近她天天往图书馆跑，回来就是一脸什么莫测的表情。就说昨天，潘西吃完晚饭就急匆匆的跑了出去，过了一会就兴冲冲的回到休息室找到布雷斯，让他劝说德拉科买一只盲盒救世主，只要成功她就答应布雷斯一起去参加圣诞舞会。可惜，我们可怜的布雷斯终究是要一个人赴宴了。  
“好，那我问你，德拉科每天说的最多的人是谁？”潘西十分不明白布雷斯怎么还没有看穿一切，简直和罗恩一样。唉，男生们对于感情都是这么迟钝的吗？天底下能懂我的怕不是只有格兰杰了吧。  
“最多的？当然是他爸爸，马尔福先生啊！”布雷斯疑惑地看着潘西，有些不明白。  
没救啦！梅林啊！还有什么魔法可以拯救这些男生吗！！潘西恨不得捶胸顿足来表现她的无奈，可是帕金森家良好的家教不允许她做出这样有失淑女利益的动作，她只能微笑地看着布雷斯，眼神中充满了关爱傻子尊重老弱病残的柔和的光。  
“布雷斯，潘西，你们说波特是怎么回事？竟然会允许跟自己一样模样的玩偶变成烂大街的玩具？他脑子除了芨芨草就是那格兰芬多的为人民服务的精神吗？？他不会是用人手一个娃娃这种低俗的手段来巩固他那救世主的地位？来昭告天下无论发生什么他都是那个大难不死的黄金男孩？？呵，果然是没脑子的格兰芬多会做的事。”德拉科从壁炉旁边走来，嘴上抱怨着哈利，眼睛却看着旁边斯莱特林新生小姑娘手里的厨师版哈利。  
布雷斯仿佛懂了什么，他微微张嘴，看着潘西，做了一个“波特”的口型。潘西满意地点点头，比了一个“love”的口型。  
布雷斯呆住了，潘西对他的这种表情十分满意，朝着布雷斯的方向挪了挪，“你说，我要是匿名送一个盲盒波特给德拉科，会发生什么？”  
“呃，大概，也许不会有什么事情的吧。不过，你怎么看出来，那个，他们不是死对头吗？”布雷斯怕被德拉科听到，压低了声音。  
“咳，我不小心看到了德拉科的日记本。之前不是低年级学妹们拜托我塞情书和邀请函给他嘛，我不小心看到了。啧，你是没看到，德拉科活脱脱就是一个求而不得的怨夫，每天的日记都是波特今天干嘛了，波特今天去哪里，波特今天说我什么了，波特被斯内普教授扣了多少分....简直就是格兰芬多救世主的行踪记录！只不过，”潘西看了一眼德拉科，确定他仍然被新生学妹的厨师波特娃娃吸引住了目光，“德拉科似乎没有意识到他每天找波特麻烦并不是因为他讨厌波特，而是想要得到波特关注罢了！就像小孩子为了得到大人的注意力而做一些恶作剧！”潘西分析了一波，觉得自己不愧是霍格沃茨里面为数不多看穿一切的人。  
“简直难以置信，德拉科真的？？”布雷斯一脸天雷滚滚，“马尔福先生知道了不会打断他的腿吗？他可是马尔福家的独苗啊！”  
“不管怎么说，马尔福先生和纳西莎夫人都很疼爱德拉科，只要他铁了心，也不是不能成功。而且，”潘西意味深长地看了德拉科一眼，又转头示意布雷斯看德拉科，“真爱来了，是挡不住的。”  
被德拉科注视许久的厨师哈利终于意识到了有人用热切的目光看着他，他转过头，看到了德拉科，挥舞着手中的小铲子和他打了个招呼，冲着他甜甜地笑了一下。  
德拉科耳朵可疑地红了一下。一定是壁炉太热了。  
“时间不早了，明天早上第一节是斯内普教授的课，我先上去了，你们也早点睡。”德拉科说完一溜烟地上了楼，打开门，扑到自己的床上。动作一气呵成。  
梅林啊，波特笑得好甜啊。我的心脏跳的有点快，我该怎么办。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，我们圣诞之后再见吧。圣诞快乐，德拉科！”潘西和德拉科、布雷斯说了圣诞快乐之后便走出了休息室。  
再三确定身后真的没有人，她转身走向了格兰芬多的塔楼，在格兰芬多的公共休息室门前停了下来，找了个角落，给自己施了一个幻身咒，静静地等着大门打开。  
等了一会，大门开启，赫敏走了出来，她看着不远处的角落，“帕金森？是你吗？”  
“感谢梅林，格兰杰你可终于出来了，你知道冬天的塔楼有多冷吗！你让我挨冻了好一段时间！”潘西解除了自己身上的幻身咒，裹紧了身上的墨绿色毛领斗篷，朝带着皮毛手套的双手呵了一口气，装作要被冻死的模样。  
“帕金森，你穿得比我暖和多了，而且，”赫敏看了她一眼，“我很确定，你们斯莱特林的绝大部分温室里的花朵为了在冬天让自己好过些，绝对，一定，学过温暖咒。”赫敏微微抬起头，朝着潘西起露出一个笃定的微笑。  
“好吧，我是没冻着，可你却是让我等了好一会。娃娃呢？你快点给我，我还要回去伪装一下送给德拉科呢。”潘西见自己的小伎俩被识破，略微有些不高兴，想拿了娃娃立刻走人。  
“在这儿呢，我包装好了，用的是绿色的包装纸，还烫了银色的火漆，怎么样，一看就很斯莱特林吧。”  
“也就那样吧，除了颜色之外可没有其他地方像是个斯莱特林送的礼物。”潘西撇了撇嘴，不得不承认赫敏确实很细心，考虑得挺周全的。“对了，你放的是娃娃对吧？”潘西狐疑的看着赫敏，她始终不能理解赫敏想把真波特变成娃娃送给德拉科的行为。她们那天争论了一下午，赫敏看似是打消了这个念头，但是....今天似乎没有看见波特呢。  
赫敏眼神飘忽了起来，“嗯，这个，其实，呃，也不是我的想法。你知道，哈利是一个典型的格兰芬多，敢于尝试，然后，乔治和弗雷德刚好有几种不错的糖果和喷雾.......”  
“所以，”潘西打断了她，“我手里面提着的是巫师界伟大的救世主，邓布利多的黄金男孩，你们格兰芬多的男神，是吗？”  
“我们拿罗恩测试过了！真的！乔治他们的发明很成功！我们先给哈利吃了饱腹糖果和氧气喷雾，他现在可以保持24小时不吃不喝，氧气喷雾可以保证他呼吸两天，他不会有生命危险的！缩小糖放在哈利的衣服口袋里，你必须保证马尔福在明天晚上之前拆开包裹！不然小人糖失效，他就会....”  
“在马尔福庄园的圣诞树下来一个闪亮登场，‘peng’地一声，树下突然出现了一个没穿衣服，只裹着一层硅胶伪装的哈利波特。”潘西觉得自己当初一定是被格兰芬多传染了脑子里除了芨芨草之外空无一物的传染病才会答应合作，传染途径就是和格兰芬多说超过十句话！  
赫敏尴尬地看着潘西，潘西一脸冷漠地回看赫敏。  
片刻的沉默。  
“圣诞快乐，格兰杰。”潘西转身，大踏步地走下塔楼。

 

马尔福庄园  
“小龙，你回来了，”纳西莎为儿子脱下厚重的斗篷，递给他一杯热茶，“怎么样，这一个学期在学校还开心吗？有什么愉快的事情可以和妈妈分享的吗？”纳西莎热切地看着德拉科，想听听儿子有没有喜欢上哪家纯血姑娘。她可是听帕金森夫人说了，总有姑娘让潘西给德拉科送情书。  
“一切都好，妈妈，除了，”德拉科皱了皱眉头，“妈妈，你知道最近出的那个盲盒救世主吗？就是以波特为原型的玩偶，有很多职业，性格也不同，霍格沃茨里的女生几乎人手一个，甚至，斯莱特林里也能看到好几个！真不敢相信！她们竟会做这么幼稚的事情！年纪也不小了，怎么还玩娃娃？？还是个格兰芬多？这一点都不符合纯血家族对姑娘的要求！”纳西莎算是发现了，只要提到学校，波特是一定会绕不开的，只要讲到波特，德拉科一时半会是停不了的。秉承着不能在孩子面前做一些有失身份的事情的原则，纳西莎面带微笑听着德拉科，心里却想着卢修斯什么时候回来，今年又给自己准备了什么礼物。啊，真希望是上次看上的那条项链。  
“小龙，你回来了？怎么不去房间里换上正装？今晚帕金森一家和扎比尼夫人还有高尔他们都会过来参加晚宴，你可不要失了礼仪。”卢修斯跨进大门，将身上的斗篷帽子手套脱下，扔向在门口等待的家养小精灵们。  
“好的，父亲。”德拉科一听到卢修斯的声音便立刻从沙发上站了起来。  
“卢修斯，德拉科正在抱怨呢，他想要一个盲盒娃娃作为圣诞礼物。霍格沃茨里人手一个的救世主娃娃，我们小龙却连一个都没有呢。”纳西莎对着卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，卢修斯反应过来，德拉科又在说波特了。  
故意无视了德拉科想要解释的表情，卢修斯严厉地看了他一眼，“马尔福少爷是等着他父亲为他更衣吗？”  
“我这就过去，父亲。”德拉科涨红了脸，急匆匆地向楼上跑去。妈妈也真是的，我明明不是那个意思。  
“好了，他走了。”卢修斯点了一下纳西莎的额头，“他又说波特什么了？”  
“盲盒娃娃呗。嘴上说着不要，其实心里还不是急得抓耳挠腮。”纳西莎双手抱胸，耸了耸肩。虽然已经是一个十三岁少年的母亲，可是从小的优渥生活和婚后卢修斯的宠爱让她仍有几分少女气息。  
卢修斯摇摇头，自己的夫人和儿子都像是长不大的小孩似的。怎么办？继续宠着呗。

晚宴结束后，德拉科把潘西布雷斯他们送到门口。  
“德拉科，我们的礼物都已经放在树下了。嗯，多了几个，你懂的。我总是无法拒绝可爱的新生姑娘呀！”潘西朝着德拉科眨了眨眼，示意他看向树下明显多出来的一堆礼物，其中，一个绿色包装银色火漆的礼物被她放在了最上面，“对了，那个绿色包装的礼物我看了一眼，包装得很好看很用心，你要记得拆呀！”  
德拉科回头看了一眼，“知道了，多谢帕金森小姐送来的礼物！”德拉科咬牙切齿地向潘西道谢。就是她！又帮人送情书又送礼物，为了保持马尔福家族的礼仪，他除了拆信回信拆礼物回礼物之外没有其他选择！  
“不客气，那么，圣诞快乐，德拉科。”潘西一点儿也不介意德拉科的咬牙切齿，回了他一个微笑又向马尔福夫妇道别。  
“好了，小龙，女孩子送礼物给你可不是好事嘛，妈妈明天陪你一起拆礼物就是了。好了，时间不早了，去休息吧。”纳西莎揉了揉德拉科的头，在他的额头上吻了一下，“晚安，我的小龙。”

 

早上，德拉科睁开眼睛，第一个想法就是一定要拔光窗外那只猫头鹰的羽毛！然后再拔光他主人的头发（咦，我为什么要说头发呢），圣诞节就不能让人睡个好觉吗！现在才——德拉科挥了挥魔杖———七点二十分。叹了一口气，也罢，帅气的人生总是要有许多磨难，现在第一个磨难就是——从暖和的被窝里爬起来打开窗户接受寒冬冷风的洗礼然后拔光猫头鹰的羽毛。  
潘西，你死定了！  
德拉科看着手上的信：  
亲爱的德拉科，早上好啊！我突然想起来还有一封信没有送给你，所以......总之，记得拆你的爱慕者送你的礼物，第三次，圣诞快乐！  
P.S 你要是敢动我猫头鹰一下，我就保证你每天桌上都可以出现你的爱慕者送给你的特殊甜品（有不少人想送马尔福少爷含有迷情剂的礼物！）  
伟大的  
潘西

德拉科看了看手里的猫头鹰。潘西虽然是一个好人，但是她并没有聪明到能看出猫头鹰少了两根羽毛。对，是的。不会发现的。  
话说，家里有没有迷情剂的解药？？

 

“早上好，小龙，”纳西莎微笑地看着从二楼下来的儿子，“我等你很久了，还记得吗？我说要陪你拆礼物的。你爸爸上学那会，可是有人大胆地寄了有迷情剂呢，看来太受欢迎也不是一件好事”纳西莎别有深意地看着德拉科。  
“不，不会的，母亲，潘西已经帮我检查过了，不会有迷情剂的，而且，她们不会有那个胆子的。”德拉科看着那个绿色包装的礼物，潘西这么强调，我还是留着最后拆吧。  
“不过，爸爸真的收到过吗？我是说，迷情剂。”德拉科漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛里闪烁着八卦的光芒。  
“是我送的。其实，我只是想确认一下卢修斯有没有喜欢的人，当然，最后发现是我。”纳西莎笑了笑，一点也没有肇事者的心虚。  
德拉科不知道说什么，于是坐下来拆起了礼物。  
巧克力，饼干，小蛋糕。为什么她们都送这些东西呢？明知道我是不会吃的。  
“最后一个了，呀，是绿色的呢，还有银色的火漆，看来是一个可爱的斯莱特林小姑娘呀！”纳西莎开心地笑了起来。  
德拉科尽可能缓慢地打开包装，我觉得这可能不是什么好东西。然后，在纳西莎惊诧的眼神里，他飞奔上楼，开门、关门，锁门，一脸惊惊讶地看着开了一半的盒子——-快来打开专属于你的救世主吧！红底的包装，金色的广告语，这，是盲盒救世主，对吧？  
德拉科冷静下来，打开包装和，取出红金相间的胶囊型盒子，按照上面画的标志一点一点撕开最外面一层包装，找出探秘用的小镜片，对准波特娃娃脑袋旁边的对话框：“猜猜我是谁？”继续撕开下一层：“包装上有线索哦！”  
再撕开一层：“快要到我啦！”好的，最后一层了！撕开最后一层，得到了一张小纸片，上面画着几组图案，胶囊身上有不少相对应的密码开关，只有输入正确的图案才能打开胶囊和胶囊上下，取出娃娃和娃娃配件。  
德拉科耐心地一组一组试过去，得到了一整套格兰芬多的校服和一副圆框眼镜，还有一根小魔杖，以及一把做得十分精巧的火弩箭。德拉科小心细致地将这些小配件摆好，接着拿出了被硅胶伪装裹着的救世主素体。硅胶是红色的，真是，彻彻底底的格兰芬多啊。  
吐槽归吐槽，拆伪装还是要小心的。他听说有人在拆救世主素体的时候不小心把头给拔下来了，然后，救世主娃娃就再也没有跟他说过话。  
揭下眼睛上的硅胶，露出了波特湖绿色的眼睛。德拉科看哈利的时候总是看着他的眼睛，那双湖绿色的眸子像是有什么魔力，可以让他深深地沉醉进去，他不得不跟波特争吵以此防止自己越陷越深。每次争吵他都会小心翼翼的避开眼睛，就怕一看到就吵输了。有好几次，好几次德拉科说不出话，不是因为铁三角人多势众，他孤身一人，而是因为他又没控制住自己，看向了哈利的眼睛。一瞬间，什么都说不出来了。  
他轻轻摘下头上的硅胶，果然，是疤头的乱毛，怎么梳都梳不好。摘下手上，身上，脚上的硅胶，德拉科匆匆扫了一眼，天哪，救世主也太瘦了吧，他不应该是锦衣玉食，受到全家呵护，被爱着长大的吗？怎么会是这样？德拉科不敢多想，急急忙忙给哈利套上了校服，带好了眼睛。然后，戳了戳他，“你怎么不说话？” 哈利没有反应，只是睁大眼睛看着德拉科。德拉科拿起之前的小纸片，仔细看了看，脸红了。  
“这是什么启动操作，竟然还要...”德拉科红着脸弯下腰亲了哈利的额头一下，“我喜欢你，哈利·波特。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你好呀，我是哈利，你是谁？”被唤醒了的哈利冲着德拉科施展了歪头暴击，歪着头，好奇地看着德拉科，等着他的自我介绍。  
“I' Malfoy，Draco·Malfoy。”德拉科伸出右手，想想不对，于是变成了一根手指。可是手指对于哈利来说还是太大啦，他只好踮起脚尖，用他的乱毛蹭了蹭德拉科的食指。  
“德拉科你好呀，我们可以朋友吗？”  
哈利想起了赫敏跟自己说过的话，“哈利，虽然潘西说马尔福暗恋你，但是马尔福本质上还是一只吃软不吃硬的骄傲孔雀，他现在还不知道你暗恋他，想要和他有一个重新开始的机会，你可得主动一些啊！多对他笑，卖萌，撒娇，鉴于你之后的体型，我觉得打滚也是一个不错的方式。”赫敏合上了书，哈利还是第一次在图书馆里看到这么粉色少女的书籍———《正确向男友撒娇的一百种方式》。  
德拉科觉得世界有些不真实了，波特想要和他做朋友了，虽然只是个玩偶！但是！！那可是波特啊！！那是他一整个童年睡前故事的主角，是他...虽然不愿意，但是，德拉科不得不承认，他的确对波特有不一样的感情，这几年捉弄嘲笑，更多的是求而不得的愤怒与嫉妒。  
“好吧，看起来你很可怜的样子。作为我的朋友.....”德拉科话讲到一半就被哈利打断了。  
“德拉科，我们来玩魁地奇吧！你看你看，我有火弩箭！”哈利拖着他的小巧玲珑的火弩箭，蹬蹬蹬迈着小短腿跑到桌子边缘，跳了下去。  
德拉科心里咯噔了一下，他急忙伸手想要接住哈利。作为一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手，哈利飞行技术是毋庸置疑的。在跳下去的一瞬间，他握住了他的火弩箭，稳稳地坐了上去，一个俯冲，在临近地面时又猛地抬高扫帚，做了一个漂亮的假动作。  
哈，德拉科在担心我！看来帕金森说的是真的！这几年他一直在找我麻烦，只是想表达一下当初被我拒绝的愤怒，不得不说，德拉科有一点幼稚呢。哈利心里美滋滋地想着，既然他也在乎我，那我们在一起的可能就更大了吧～  
这只波特，也太活泼了吧。德拉科在心里默默感慨。看着哈利在自己的房间里飞来飞去。哈利一会儿抓抓水晶吊灯上的挂坠，一会儿扯扯窗帘上的流苏，顽皮得像一个七八岁的孩子。  
穿着校服骑扫帚难免有些不方便，哈利只绕着屋子飞了一圈，领带打到自己脸上五六次，斗篷下摆飞起来好几次，罩住哈利的眼睛，阻挡了他的视线，哈利一不留神从窗户飞了出去，撞上了潘西派过来送信的猫头鹰，被猫头鹰小姐叼着斗篷飞回了德拉科的房间。  
“梅林啊，波特你能不能不要乱飞！这很危险的你知道吗？你看看你现在的样子，领带是歪的，斗篷裂了个口子！你！！”德拉科从猫头鹰嘴里救下了哈利，从头到脚仔仔细细地检查了一遍，再把他从头到脚数落了一遍。  
他只有这么一丁点大！德拉科在心里抱怨，也太容易走丢了吧！难道就不能设计一个大一点的娃娃吗！他走过去关上了窗，十二月的风，就算在中午也有一丝丝寒意。哈利可不能生病了。  
看着窗外，德拉科心里突然变得沉甸甸的，他知道以他和哈利现在的状况，他不能希望太多，有一只活波的救世主玩偶已经很幸运了，他可不敢再奢求能和真人改善关系。  
但是，这种念头哪里是那么轻易就能断绝的呢，有一想二，有二望三。他现在，很希望，很迫切，想要拥有真人救世主。那个鲁莽的，愚蠢的，哈利·波特。  
哈利望着在窗户旁边发呆的德拉科，怎么样才能顺理成章地向自己的死对头表白呢？哈利揪着他的一头乱发，试图想出一个好方法，但是头发都揪下来了好几根，办法还是一个没有。  
“德拉科！你在发呆吗？你在想什么？可以告诉我吗？”哈利驾驶着火弩箭飞到德拉科肩膀上，拉了拉德拉科的衣领。  
“潘西又写信给我了——潘西是我的一个朋友，她说，她也得到了一只救世主娃娃，想给娃娃买些新衣服和适合你用的家具，如果方便的话下午我们可以一起去一趟对角巷，给你买些东西。毕竟，你以后就跟着我住了，不是吗？”德拉科回头看着他的迷你哈利，语气是哈利从没有听过的温柔。  
“当然！我们是朋友不是吗！那么，你去霍格沃茨的时候也会带着我吗？”哈利有点紧张，他害怕德拉科不带他回霍格沃茨了，那样，他的计划就没有意义了。他攥紧了手中德拉科的衣领。  
“嗯？你怎么会问这样的问题？我当然会带你去啊！”德拉科有一些些不解，不过看到哈利紧紧揪着他的衣领，脸上满是紧张的神情，他心里就莫名地开心起来。原来，救世主娃娃会这么缺乏安全感，这么希望能一直待在他身边。

对角巷  
“德拉科！这里！”潘西左手拎着装有救世主娃娃胶囊盒，挥舞着右手和不远处的德拉科打招呼。  
“潘西，我认为帕金森家族并没有教你淑女可以在公众场合大呼小叫吧。”德拉科皱着眉头，心里对潘西的大呼小叫有些不满。刚刚哈利正趴在他的肩头想和他说些什么，就被潘西打断了。  
“德拉科，我这叫不拘小节好吗？我们快进去吧，我刚刚看中了一套很可爱的连体睡衣！你看，我家哈利穿上一定很可爱！”她举起左手的盒子，里面是一只幼年版的救世主，穿着小狮子连体睡衣，抱着一只比他脸还大的奶瓶，吭哧吭哧地努力进食。  
我幼年真的有这么可爱吗？哈利看着胶囊盒子里的自己，又看了看目不转睛的德拉科。啧，德拉科也太没出息，明明真人就在他肩上呢。  
“德拉科！我在这里呢！！你在看什么呀！！”哈利炸毛了，没想到自己也有一天会吃自己娃娃的醋。他在德拉科肩上蹦了蹦，提醒他自己的存在，却又在德拉科转头的一瞬间顺着衣服滑到了德拉科的斗篷的兜帽里。  
“我生气啦！我不理你啦！！” 帽子里的哈利气鼓鼓地喊着吃醋的话。  
潘西看着德拉科手足无措的样子吃吃地笑了起来。梅林啊，没想到波特也会有这样的一面，德拉科果真只有波特才能降得住呢。  
“哈利，出来，别闹了，我们还要去给你买衣服呢，你不是说要一套斯莱特林的校服吗？你不出来我们怎么买衣服啊！”德拉科轻手轻脚地脱下斗篷，对着兜帽里的哈利好声好气地哄着。  
“我不！我就不！你都不看我！就知道看潘西的娃娃！你是不是嫌弃我太老了！！你个坏蛋！！男人果然都是大猪蹄子！！见一个爱一个！！靠不住！！”哈利坐在兜帽底，喊着从那本《正确向男友撒娇的一百种方式》里看来的话。  
“不不不，我当然爱你，你怎么能这么想呢！我只是没想到你小时候那么可爱———你现在更可爱！！真的！！我最喜欢你现在的样子了！！”德拉科求生欲极强，连说了什么都没有意识到。  
“好吧，原谅你了。外面好冷，还是兜帽里舒服，我不出去啦！”  
德拉科无奈，只好反着穿上了斗篷，再把哈利拎起来，让他扒着兜帽沿趴着，探出一个小脑袋，好奇地看着救世主娃娃专卖店。  
这一是一幢橄榄球型的三层建筑，第一层和第三层要比的二层小得多，二层大得都有些突兀了。不过，对角巷里奇奇怪怪的建筑也不是没有。  
进门之后，看到的就是一张大桌子，上面摆满了各种各样的盲盒，按照不同年龄段放在不同的颜色的大盒子里，德拉科一路走过去，看到了幼年版，童年版，青少年版和成年版。左手边的架子上摆着一些职业哈利，像是厨师，教授，治疗师，魁地奇运动员还有傲罗等等。  
厨师哈不停地翻炒着锅里的菜肴，不停地躲避着飞来飞去的运动员哈利。治疗师哈利正在给傲罗哈利包扎，他在刚刚和摄魂怪哈利的搏斗中被火龙哈利喷出的火焰误伤。摄魂怪哈利带着白色的兜帽在教授哈利旁边“嗷呜嗷呜”地叫唤，被路过的骑士哈利一剑挑下了兜帽，教授哈利向骑士哈利行了一个礼，然后专心致志地开始批改作业。  
德拉科看着满柜子的哈利，这，就是天堂啊！！  
“德拉科！快走啦！！我还要买校服呢！”哈利看着沉迷于娃娃的德拉科，无奈地叹了口气。  
德拉科回过神来，跟着潘西一起朝这对面的服装专卖区走去。  
和娃娃一样，衣服也是有盲盒的，但也有一些固定款式可以选择，像是四院的校服和魁地奇队服和睡衣是可以直接购买的。德拉科买了狮蛇两院的队服和校服，开始和潘西一起给两只哈利挑起了睡衣。奶牛，独角兽，猫头鹰，小黑猫，这些睡衣怎么都这么可爱！！想all！！德拉科第一次庆幸自己是一个有钱人家的孩子，不然....将错过多少的美好！潘西买了一套奶牛连体睡衣，鄙夷地看着把每套服装都拿了一套，还拿了不少衣服盲盒的德拉科，“万恶的资产阶级！”  
“嗯？你不是吗？帕金森小姐？马尔福愿意为爱的人买下整个世界！你不买只是因为你还不够爱你的娃娃！”德拉科微笑着反击了回去。  
幼年哈利抬头看了看自己的主人潘西，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，有一点委屈的意思。  
潘西无法再接受这样可怜兮兮委屈巴巴的注视，又拿了一套独角兽和猫头鹰。又买了一个酒瓶形状的奶瓶，这才止住了幼年哈利的委屈。  
“二楼就是家具了吧？”德拉科看着店铺里的地图，找到了楼梯，迫不及待地向二楼走去。  
二楼比一楼要大得多，按照不同的家具类别划分了不同的区域。德拉科和潘西决定先买娃娃小屋。潘西一眼相中了一幢田园风格的二层小别墅，最让她动心的就是那间贴着黄色向日葵墙纸的育儿室，地板是黄色的软垫，有精致的婴儿床，墙角有一个大大的储物柜，里面放满了小哈利的玩具。小别墅自带前院和后院，后院有一个游泳池，水面上漂浮着橡皮小鸭子和小狮子游泳圈，还有一座水上滑梯，旁边有两棵树，中间挂着一张吊床。前院放着一座秋千，还趴着一只浑身全白的布偶猫。  
潘西选好了娃娃小屋，回头看德拉科时，他正指挥着店员小哥把二楼中央那座展示用的城堡给打包起来。  
“还要一个魁地奇球场，一只金色飞贼，所有装饰都要按照最好的来，餐具最好是纯金的，我想想，你们这儿有家养小精灵娃娃吗？没有？？那做饭洗碗难道要我的娃娃亲自动手？？”德拉科跳了起来，什么商店，连这个也没有考虑到吗？  
“我们支持顾客亲自动手照顾娃娃，所以没有家养小精灵的娃娃...”店员小哥解释道。  
“德拉科，你不是很爱你的娃娃吗？怎么还想给他一只家养小精灵娃娃？爱他不就应该亲自照顾吗？看来，德拉科也没有那么爱你呢，小波特。”潘西对着扒着德拉科帽檐的哈利说道。  
“才不是！帕金森你别挑拨离间！我当然会亲自照顾哈利，不用你操心了。”  
德拉科蹬蹬蹬朝着三楼走去，准备去给哈利挑选一些娃娃零食。  
他带着哈利拿了一些娃娃专用的滋滋蜂蜜糖，又买了一些夹心巧克力和乳脂软糖和一些新奇的糖果蛋糕。  
两手空空的德拉科出来时双手提满东西，这还是施了缩小咒之后的效果。不过，为哈利买东西，他心甘情愿！  
“学校见，潘西。希望剩下的假期里你别再给我寄东西了，我要和哈利享受属于我们的时光。”  
潘西意味深长的看了脸红的哈利一眼，“当然，当然，我们学校见。”  
“走吧，哈利，我们回家吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

为了保持男人的尊严，德拉科没有告诉卢修斯和纳西莎他不仅拥有了一只救世主娃娃，还给他置办一整套的行头。这有失一个马尔福的尊严，他想。  
一到马尔福庄园的门口，德拉科就召唤了多比，吩咐他把刚从对角巷买回来的东西送到自己的房间去。德拉科在门口整理了一下自己的仪表，小心翼翼地取出兜帽里已经睡着的哈利，将他揣在自己的怀里，又把自己的斗篷搭在自己的手臂上。确定不会被父母看出异样后，他才缓缓推开大门。  
很好，客厅没人，安全通过；楼梯上也没人，很好，安全通过；走廊..  
“德拉科，你回来啦！”纳西莎从走廊另一头缓缓走来，“你今天怎么出门也没有和我说一声，我都快担心死了！”纳西莎揉着德拉科的头，温柔地责备道。  
“抱歉，母亲。潘西约我去对角巷，我走得急，忘记留口信了。我下一次不会了。”  
“潘西？帕金森家的小姑娘？挺好的，你就应该多和小姑娘接触接触，不要整天盯着波特，人家可是男孩子。万一误会了怎么办。”纳西莎一脸欣慰，自己的儿子终于知道去拱白菜了，可喜可贺啊。  
“嗯，我知道了。那我先回房间了。我还有几篇论文要写，晚餐就直接让小精灵送进来吧。”德拉科愣了一下，母亲这是什么意思，但是他没有时间仔细思考，他手臂弯里的哈利动了动，好像快醒了。  
“那好吧。那你别忘记吃饭呀。”  
终于进入了房间，德拉科急急忙忙地把斗篷掀下来，哈利还没有醒，眼睛闭得紧紧的，长长的睫毛像把小扇子，脸颊红彤彤的，应该是刚刚被憋坏了。  
德拉科轻手轻脚地将哈利放在自己的床上，掀开一角被子，盖在哈利身上。他拨了拨哈利的一头乱毛，轻轻在他额头上印上一个吻，“好好睡一觉吧，醒来之后你就会一座城堡了，我的救世主。”  
德拉科给哈利施了一个静音咒，拿起多比送到房间里的购物战利品。一心一意地拼起城堡来。  
他的哈利，值得最好的。

运气看来不太好，德拉科看着手里相同的几套盲盒衣服，果然，能用钱解决的事情就不能看运气。他把手里的两套厨师服和三套治疗师的长袍挂到城堡里的衣帽间里。希望哈利不要介意有这么多重复的衣服。  
他回头看了一眼哈利，他的救世主仍然沉睡着，德拉科温柔地笑了笑，虽然知道这样的温馨和谐不可能永远保持下去，但是他还是不抱希望地想着能晚一天回霍格沃茨，自己的小秘密可以晚一天被发现。毕竟作为斯莱特林的领头蛇，自己的一举一动都被整个学校注意到，如果他们发现这个向来与救世主水火不容的小少爷身边多了一只救世主娃娃，还一副温柔的样子，他们会怎么想？送娃娃给他的女生会怎么想？马尔福家的小少爷喜欢我送的礼物！他是不是喜欢我了！接着，德拉科就会多出一个不知从何而来的女友。多个女友这倒是好解决，但是，被格兰芬多的人看到了呢？他很清楚格兰芬多的小巨怪们会怎么想！“梅林啊，哈利！马尔福有了一只救世主娃娃！他一定是想借口来嘲笑你，他真是太可恶了！要不要我帮你教训他一顿？”红毛鼹鼠从来都是以最坏的恶意来揣测他。格兰芬多为了保护他们的救世主小宝贝可是什么都能做出来！他能想象韦斯莱兄弟会把他作为新产品的小白鼠，格兰杰也许会对他施几个课本上没有的魔咒，而哈利，会更讨厌自己的吧。  
他叹了口气，哈利呀，我该拿你怎么办呢？

哈利醒来的时候，天已经黑了，他四处张望，都没有找到德拉科。他开始变得有一点慌张，他知道这是德拉科的房间，他总会回来的，但是醒来发现身边没有他，心里还是空落落的。哈利并不是一个多愁善感的人，这十几年的生活让他变得可以说是无坚不摧，但是自从得到了不曾得到过的德拉科的温柔——尽管只有短短一天，但这足够让他变得柔软，变得脆弱，变成了一只十三岁外表六七岁内心的小孩。  
“德拉科，你在哪里呀..”哈利眼睛里莫名其妙地涌上了泪水，他努力地吸着鼻子，仰起头，双手在眼睛旁边呼呼地扇着，试图让眼泪消失。  
有点想哭，哈利看了看四周昏暗的银绿色房间；不可以，忍住，哈利你是一个坚强的男孩子，他给自己默默地加油打气；好想德拉科，忍不住了；哇哇哇哇，德拉科你在哪里！  
哈利最终还是没有忍住，眼泪像决堤的洪水汹涌而下，很快就打湿了他的斯莱特林新校服。他缓缓地挪动着，爬下了床，德拉科为他买的新城堡就漂浮在床头的柜子上，他没来得及仔细看看他的新家，他现在满心想着德拉科。他迈着小短腿，艰难地在厚实柔软的地毯上走着，向房门的方向前进。

德拉科揉了揉眉，终于把魔药论文和魔法史论文写完了，不知道哈利醒了没有，睡了这么久，应该饿了吧。他拍了拍手，召唤出了多比，“准备一些小块的食物，给娃娃吃的那种。”  
多比弯着腰听着德拉科的吩咐，他的鼻子都快要碰到地板了。“好的，小主人，准备一些娃娃吃的小块食物，多比记下了。”随后，“啪”的一声，消失在了空气中。  
德拉科整理好自己的论文，走出书房，向卧室走去。

刚一推开门，也就听到了哈利抽抽噎噎的声音，嘟嘟囔囔地叫着自己的名字。德拉科听见哈利用哭得有些沙哑的声音低低地喊着自己的名字，心里一软，有些气愤自己为什么要把哈利一个人放在卧室里。他赶紧走上前，从地毯上把哭得打了好几个哭嗝的哈利捧在手里，用手指刮去他的眼泪，揉揉他的头发，“我在这里呢，别哭了。我会心疼的。我再也不离开你了，我向你保证，不管去哪里，我都会带着你的，哈利。”明明下午还在担心会暴露自己的小秘密，现在看到哈利哭得委委屈屈，仿佛自己抛弃了他，德拉科心里突然涌上了窒息感，他不要哈利这样，不要他这么害怕，不要他这么没有安全感。他要哈利，变成全世界最开朗，最活泼，最无所畏惧的，哪怕变成一只愚蠢的格兰芬多娃娃，他也不在乎，他爱的，不就是一个典型的格兰芬多吗？  
“真的吗，真的，嗝，你会去哪里都带着我吗？会跟我一起吃饭，一起玩魁地奇，一起睡，嗝，睡觉？”哈利停止了哭泣，却没有停止他的哭嗝，他揉揉眼睛，微微红肿的眼睛看着德拉科，眼神无比严肃认真，像是一场婚礼宣誓。  
“是的，哈利，我会去哪里都带着你，会跟你一起吃饭，一起玩魁地奇，一起睡觉。我答应你，我们不会分开了，嗯？别哭啦。我在呢。”德拉科第一次见到这么脆弱的救世主，这么需要他的陪伴，他的保护，他的心慢慢地柔软，慢慢温暖，他似乎有点明白妈妈说的是什么意思了。可是，无论是真人还是娃娃，我都愿意盯着他，永远。  
哈利的哭嗝终于停了下来，他害羞地看着德拉科，竟然在死对头兼暗恋对象面前哭得这么惨，德拉科知道真相后会不会嘲笑自己？算了，怕什么呢。他攀上德拉科的脸颊，嘴唇一点点地靠近。  
“小主人，食物为您准备好了。”多比“啪”地一声出现在德拉科的房间，吓了哈利一大跳，他赶忙缩回脖子，安安静静地趴在德拉科肩膀上。  
德拉科有些恼火，刚刚他能感觉到哈利在慢慢靠近他，他能感受到哈利浅浅的呼吸打在他的脸上，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的，他知道，哈利想亲他一口，他正屏息以待，结果可好！多比来捣什么乱！  
德拉科心不在焉地喂完哈利的晚饭，对于那个亲亲还是念念不忘。哈利心里也委屈得很，我好不容易鼓起勇气亲他一口，多比为什么会出现！！还是送晚饭这种没有办法的理由！！  
哈利一直躺在床上胡思乱想，想着怎么以玩偶的形象表白，怎么让德拉科相信他是真的喜欢他，不是作弄，不是玩笑，是一场真情实意，为爱勇敢的冒险。他直到德拉科换上睡衣并且也给他换上了奶牛连体睡衣准备睡觉时都没意识到自己今天忘记了一件很重要的事情。  
“睡吧，哈利，明天你还要去马尔福家的书房探秘呢，不好好睡觉可是会没精神的哦！”德拉科为哈利盖上被子，将他圈在自己的怀里，亲了他脸颊一口，“晚安吻。”他脸红地解释着。  
哈利不疑有他，翻身在德拉科嘴角亲了一口，“也是晚安吻，我，我可不是吃你豆腐，我只能亲到这儿！”德拉科丝毫不介意，甚至内心暗喜，“我知道的，晚安，傻宝宝。”

 

半夜，哈利觉得自己身体有些发烫，身体慢慢开始变大，不受控制。他惊醒，看着自己恢复到正常大小的身体才意识到今天忘记吃缩小糖了！（睡衣随着哈利一起变大了！）他翻身下床，找到换下来的衣服，拿了糖上床，准备吃的时候，听见了德拉科的声音，“波特？”他回头便看到德拉科迷茫的双眼看着自己。糟糕！我还没有表白呢！我还没有向德拉科解释这一切呢！我得想个办法！  
哈利看着德拉科迷蒙的双眼，决定将错就错。他俯身撑在德拉科上方，低头吻了吻德拉科的嘴唇，那冰冰凉凉如果冻般柔软的双唇让他有一瞬间的失神。他很快便反应过来，“怎么了，sweetie？想我了？一个吻够了吗？”他想起赫敏告诉他的话：“你看，哈利，麻瓜界的少女们对这种狂拽酷炫邪魅霸道的男人都没有抵抗力！你试试对马尔福邪魅一笑，再亲亲他，挑下巴什么的！他一定会被你征服的！！”赫敏说的一定是对的！哈利在心里为自己加油打气！虽然这些动作无比羞耻，但是为了追到德拉科，有什么好怕的！  
哈利咽了咽口水，僵硬地挑了挑眉，勾起一个自认为邪魅的微笑，抬起德拉科的下巴，将自己的嘴唇向德拉科的贴去。  
就在即将碰到的时候，德拉科一个起身，将哈利压在了身下，他的眼神看起来清明了许多，哈利一度以为他已经清醒了，正想要解释的时候，他听见德拉科低声的梦呓：“在梦里也还不忘招惹我。算了，好歹在梦里还能吻吻你。”他猛地俯下身，含住哈利的嘴唇，用自己的舌尖一点点地描绘哈利的唇形，渐渐地，他并不满足于此，他开始慢慢地用牙齿咬着哈利有些干燥的嘴唇，德拉科有些焦急，有些迫不及待，有些粗鲁，他的吻让哈利觉得害怕，甚至有一丝丝的疼痛。哈利有些紧张，他快要不能呼吸了。他想要推开德拉科，想要换个气再继续，可是德拉科显然误会了他的意图，以为他想要逃离。德拉科变得更加强势，他伸出舌尖，舔舐着哈利的牙齿，哈利意识到德拉科想要进行的下一步，他想要后退，德拉科察觉到了，他把左手伸到哈利脑后，强硬地逼他向自己靠近，右手握住哈利的下巴，微微用力，迫使哈利打开牙关。  
哈利感觉到有什么东西进入了自己的口腔，温热，柔软。他旋即反应过来，那是德拉科的舌头。哈利在将要窒息的边缘，他真的快喘不上气了，他用力地推了推德拉科，想要告诉他，自己快呼吸不上来了，让他暂停一会。他一边推着德拉科一边试图发出一些声音，但是德拉科的嘴唇与他的严丝合缝，他只能发出一些呜呜咽咽的哼哼声。德拉科被他推得烦了，离开了他的嘴唇，狠狠地瞪着哈利。哈利粗喘了好几口气，好不容易缓了过来，刚想解释，德拉科就扯开他的睡衣，在他的左边锁骨上狠狠地咬了一口泄愤，留下了一圈整齐的牙印。哈利痛呼一声，捂住了锁骨，瞪大眼睛看着德拉科，却什么也没有说。许是意识到自己太过分了，德拉科垂下了好看的浅灰色眼睛。哈利最看不得德拉科这幅受了委屈的样子，他伸手抱住了德拉科，靠在他的肩膀上，“我不疼，德拉科。我推你只是因为，因为我有点喘不上气了，并不是不愿意和你接吻。我很喜欢，和你，接吻的感觉，我很喜欢。”哈利仗着德拉科自认为在做梦便大胆了起来，把自己内心的真实想法说了出来。  
他见德拉科仍然没有反应，哈利紧张地抿了抿唇，他不会是真的生气了吧。哈利抬头看了眼德拉科，真相令他哭笑不得，什么呀，这么关键的时候，德拉科竟然就这么睡着了？  
哈利有些无奈，他凑上去舔了舔德拉科的唇，有一股清甜的青苹果的味道。他把德拉科放回他睡的那半边床上，吃下了缩小糖，重新变成娃娃的样子，躺在了德拉科的身边。


	5. Chapter 5

今天的德拉科很不对劲。他已经埋头看了三个小时的书了——这三个小时里，他甚至都没有看一眼他的哈利·波特。  
这不正常，这很不正常。哈利骑着他的火弩箭在马尔福庄园的书房里四处游走。他盘旋在书房顶部，一圈又一圈地飞着，目光始终紧紧看着德拉科。他该不会是害羞了吧？  
德拉科低头看书，但是脑子里全是哈利。他昨晚做了一个梦，他梦见他的哈利穿着奶牛连体睡衣，出现在他的面前，压在他上方，他挑了他的下巴，他想亲他。  
然后....我主动了。德拉科想起梦里他把哈利压在身下，吻了很久。还咬了哈利锁骨一口。  
梅林的蕾丝吊带裙！德拉科捂住脸，双手抓乱了自己精心打理好的头发。仰头看着书房的天花板。  
我喜欢他，德拉科·马尔福喜欢哈利·波特。德拉科想着自己从小到大听过的所有关于救世主的故事。哈利如何英勇地战胜了伏地魔，如何死里逃生。哈利一直是他童年的英雄，他想要和他的英雄有所交集，想要成为他的朋友！然而他被哈利拒绝了。他不服气，他一直通过找铁三角的茬来告诉哈利，自己才是最适合他的人，自己才能给他最好的，自己才能帮助他。这几年来，他一直以为自己只是不服气不能站在哈利身旁，只是生气自己不能成为救世主的好朋友，但是在几天与娃娃的相处中他现在才慢慢发现也许他的这种过分的占有欲是因为爱而不是崇拜。  
这没什么接受不了的，他想。哈利很可爱，他勇敢直率，真诚热情，虽然有时候傻头傻脑的，但也不妨碍我爱他。  
德拉科终于接受了这个事实，他暗恋哈利好久了，他需要采取行动了。他看了一眼被书架上某一本书吸引住的娃娃，有谁能比救世主更了解自己呢？我得去问问他怎么样才能追到真人。但是....德拉科犹豫了，他看着哈利，有些不忍心问出这个问题：hi 哈利，我发现更喜欢真人，你能帮我追他吗？他想起昨天见到的哭包娃娃，这会伤了他的心的吧，他...会生气的，会哭的，他是不是觉得自己是一个替代品？  
“德拉科，你不去吃饭吗？”早上，哈利突然提出不和德拉科一起吃午饭。哈利的说辞是德拉科难得回家应该多和父母吃吃饭，而自己和他以后还有很多的时间。  
当然，这是表象，真相是哈利希望借吃饭这段时间看看德拉科的日记本——前提是如果他能从藏书几十万册的马尔福书房中找到的话。  
“我待会会让多比送吃的来，你记得多吃点。”德拉科看着在书架上正在找什么的哈利，叮嘱了他几句。  
“嗯嗯！我知道啦！你快去吧！”哈利看见了一本小小的绿色本子，被塞在书架的最上面，露出来的封皮一角写着小小的“DM”。  
可算让我找到了！不知道里面写了什么，赫敏还特意叮嘱我一定要找到。哈利环顾一周，见房间里除了自己和嗡嗡作响的金色飞贼就没有人了，他用力扯出日记本，飞到窗台上看了起来。

 

我今天见到波特了。他被分到了格莱芬多。他竟然跟韦斯莱家的红毛混在一起！竟然拒绝了我的邀请！我可要让他好好看看，谁才是最适合他的朋友！

......

波特不会真的被开除吧？只不过是飞了一会儿！！他有没有受伤！麦格教授真的是太严格了。波特有那么好的飞行天赋，按我说，他就该去格兰芬多的魁地球球队！当一个找球手！  
不行，我得去问问爸爸，看他能不能阻止波特被开除！

......

 

他今天叫我德拉科了！！我今天和波特一起被罚到禁林里，有一只独角兽受伤了，我们看到有一个黑乎乎的人影在吸血。我被吓到了，我跑去找了那个大块头，我希望波特不会记得我的尖叫。真是，太丢人了！

......

 

波特是怎么回事！明明才一年级，他就开始和黑魔王搏斗了！还把自己弄进了医疗翼！救世主的每天都是这么惊心动魄吗？？  
我希望他不会发现我悄悄送了一份探望礼物给他。

.......

 

救世主永远都要这么与众不同吗？上个学还非得坐飞车？也只有韦斯莱家会对这种麻瓜交通工具感兴趣了！  
希望他不要被开除。爸爸已经把我弄进了斯莱特林的球队，我还想和波特一起打魁地奇呢！

 

......

 

我敢打赌，那个继承人一定不是波特！！我什么消息都没有从爸爸那儿得到。不过看波特委屈的样子我还挺开心的。算了，如果你来求我，我一定让他们都闭嘴！

 

.......

 

我今天跟波特决斗了！！他的眼睛可真好看！我仔细看过了，这可真是难得，我很少能和他离这么近呢！  
不过，会蛇佬腔对他来说可不太好。今天竟然有人在公共休息室讨论他，被我狠狠地教训了一顿！他一定不是继承人，哪有继承人会那么傻！当众暴露自己的蛇佬腔？

 

......

 

听听，韦斯莱家的小母鼬写的是什么情诗？？“腌过的癞蛤蟆”？？韦斯莱家的人都这么没有文学素养的吗？那明明是最好看的绿宝石！像天上闪烁的星星！是清澈见底的深绿湖水！

 

.....

波特就是不愿意让自己好好过个暑假是不是？竟然又把自己弄进了医疗翼！难道他和黑魔王是有什么约定吗？每年相约一战？？他能不能爱惜一下自己？他知不知道我会担心？  
希望他今年还是不会发现我送给他的探望礼物。

所以，德拉科的日记里面都是我？哈利看着眼前的日记本皱了皱眉，那他为什么不跟我表白呢？赫敏让我看这个的目的是什么呀？

德拉科推开书房的门，就看见他的哈利背对着他坐在窗台上，面前好像摆了一本书，桌子上的食物还没有动过。  
“哈利，你怎么没有吃饭？”德拉科走到哈利的背后，轻轻地戳了戳哈利的肩膀。  
哈利这才反应过来，他急忙往前一扑，试图盖住德拉科的视线，不让他发现自己正偷偷看他的日记本。  
“咦？你在看什....哈利！这是我的日记本！！你，你从哪里找到的！我，我明明....天哪，你是不是飞到最顶上了？”德拉科终于看清了哈利面前的书，这是自己这两年的日记本。他有些尴尬，虽说看到的不是本人，但是谁知道真人和玩偶之间有没有什么记忆共享！  
“咳，我不小心看到的。”哈利心虚地看了一眼德拉科，“我都不知道你有这么喜欢我呀，诶，我是说，我的本体。”哈利觉得这是一个好好问清楚的机会，他全然忘记了偷看别人的日记——尽管那人是自己的暗恋者——是不对的，他该有一些肇事者的罪恶之心。  
“呃，是啊。我是挺喜欢你的本体的，但是，呃，呃，他似乎不喜欢我，还挺讨厌我的。”德拉科看着眼前小小的哈利，哈利的脸上全是幸福的微笑，他都不知道这是为什么。  
“呃，哈利，是这样的，我喜欢你的本体但不代表我不喜欢你，你知道吗？你们两个我都很喜欢，你别生气......”德拉科觉得他的小哈利可能被愤怒和嫉妒填满了他的小脑瓜，导致他无法控制自己的表情了！他有必要和他解释一下。  
“我知道，德拉科，我知道。我不介意！你喜欢我的本体又怎么了吗？那只能说明我们都很好呀！而且，我很喜欢你！我相信我的本体也会喜欢你哒！”哈利的表情看起来很正常，一点也不像是“我有情敌了！我不能让他抢走德拉科！”，反而更像“太好了！德拉科有喜欢的人了！我要帮他追到手！”的老父亲？？

“你不介意吗？我是说我挺开心你不介意的，毕竟我不想让你伤心......”德拉科有些意外，他想起布雷斯知道有新生给潘西写情书的时候直接过去给了那个新生一个“通通石化，让他在阴冷的地窖里躺了整整一天，最后因为发烧进了医疗翼。  
“我帮你吧！我帮你追他！好不好呀！”哈利有些迫不及待，他真想告诉德拉科，我在这里，这就是我的本体！！我喜欢你！我们在一起吧！  
“你为什么不表白呀，你为什么不告诉他呢？我听其他娃娃说你经常欺负我们的本体哒，这是为什么呀？你知不知道或许哈利就是因为这样才没能和你在一起呢？”德拉科听着小哈利一连串的发问，他不知道要从哪里开始回答。  
经历过一番诡异而友好的交谈后，哈利终于知道了德拉科为什么老是要找自己的茬。  
“说实话，德拉科，你这样和麻瓜幼稚园里通过欺负女孩子来表达喜欢的幼稚小男孩没差，难怪....你就不能直接一点吗？我们格兰芬多向来都喜欢大胆直接的告白！”哈利用自己的魔杖哐哐哐地敲着桌子，怂恿着德拉科主动向自己告白。  
“你来试试看吧，对着我，反正我们都没差。”哈利摇头晃脑，德拉科可不一定有胆量真的向自己告白，我还是先骗着他说一次好了。不知道以后德拉科知道了会是什么反应。诶嘿嘿嘿嘿～哈利想着就露出了得意的笑容。  
德拉科张了张嘴，又有些不好意思，告白这种事，他经历得多了，但是自己向其他人告白却还是第一次。他的心砰砰砰地越跳越快。  
“我，我喜欢你，波特，不是，哈利，我喜欢你，哈利。从我小时候开始，你是我的童年，是我所有睡前故事的主人公，是我整个童年的期待，你是我的英雄。我最开始，我以为只是想成为你的朋友，但是，我后来，慢慢发现，我不想我们只做朋友，我想要成为你的男朋友，我想要和你一起一直一直地走下去，谁也不能，什么也不能把我们分开！我，我之前的举动只是想要引起你的注意，我不是故意要找你麻烦的，我只是想要你看看我，注意一下我而已。你会原谅我吗？你如果原谅我了的话，我能当你男朋友吗？”  
“这样，可以吗？”闭着眼睛告白完的德拉科小心翼翼地问着哈利。  
“当然不可以啦！哪里有闭着眼睛告白的，万一人走了怎么办！”哈利用他的缩小的冬青木魔杖戳了戳德拉科的额头。  
“要记得睁开眼睛啊！德拉科，那就肯定没有问题啦！”

 

家养小精灵提着德拉科的行李，搬到了霍格沃茨特快专列上，德拉科摸了摸藏在自己外套下的哈利，跟父母拥抱告别。

“德拉科，你见到波特了吗？”布雷斯看着潘西逗着胶囊盒子里刚刚睡醒的幼年哈利，随意地问了一句德拉科。  
“波特？他不是不回家过圣诞节的吗？”  
“咦，你不知道呀？他今年和那个格兰杰一起回家了。说是什么见见父母。”布雷斯一脸惊讶，关于波特的情报，德拉科向来都是第一手资料的掌握者。  
“麻瓜有什么好见的，哈..波特还没有见够吗？”德拉科从口袋里掏出他的哈利，在布雷斯变得更惊讶的目光和潘西“我就知道”的目光里从容地撕下一小块面包喂到哈利嘴边。  
“据说，是要在一起了。”潘西在添油加醋方面向来天赋异禀。  
哈利吃惊地看着潘西。突然想起了什么，西马大！我又忘记吃药了！  
“德，德拉科，你快去看看呀！万一呢！”哈利急匆匆地推着德拉科，让他停下手里的喂食，赶紧出去一趟。  
德拉科放下手中的面包，“记得睁眼呀！”他走出隔间时听见哈利嘱咐道。  
“劳驾？把我放到行李架上？我，我想拿点糖吃。”哈利有些着急地看着潘西和布雷斯。  
“韦斯莱发明的那个？”潘西挑了挑眉，将注意力从自己的娃娃身上收回来，难得和善地冲着哈利笑笑。潘西看着哈利支支吾吾手足无措，这么可爱难怪德拉科会喜欢。  
“韦斯莱发明的什么？你们在说什么，我怎么听不懂？”布雷斯一脸茫然。  
“你不需要，把波特放到行李架上，布雷斯。”潘西说完又重新去逗弄她的娃娃。  
我记得在这里呀，哈利摸了所有衣服的口袋都没有找到缩小糖。  
熟悉的感觉袭来，哈利能感觉到自己的身体在发热发烫，四肢传来胀痛的感觉。不行，得赶快下去，得赶快逃出去！不能被德拉科发现！  
哈利飞身跳下行李架，他的身体正在慢慢恢复原状。  
“这这这！波特？？！！”布雷斯看着变回正常大小的哈利，他看了看潘西，“你知道？你知道这一切？？”  
“当然，不然你以为德拉科是怎么得到娃娃的？当然，不是娃娃，是娃娃大小的真人。”潘西连个余光都不分给布雷斯，专心地给她的幼年哈利娃娃喂奶。  
哈利眼前一片模糊，他这才发现眼镜掉了，他四处摸索，想要在德拉科回来之前找到眼镜。  
找到了！  
哗的一声，隔间的门开了，“他根本不在！波特？？你怎么在这里？？你穿着...你是！！！”德拉科生气地拉开门，就正好看见找到眼镜的哈利站了起来，身上穿着一身斯莱特林的校服。  
“走吧，布雷斯，看来这里有人要好好坦白一些事情啦。”潘西翘起小指头，优雅做作地拎起娃娃的盒子，挽着布雷斯走出了隔间。  
布雷斯的表情在“天哪，波特变成了个娃娃又变回来了！”和“潘西把真人波特送给了德拉科作为圣诞礼物！”以及“潘，潘西挽我了！！！”这三种情绪之间来回转换。潘西嫌弃地看了看布雷斯明显已经失控的系统，她决定去格兰杰的隔间看看有没有多余的位置。  
隔间里，德拉科和哈利都沉默着。  
哈利率先打破了沉默。  
“你知道，韦斯莱双子很喜欢发明一些东西，呃，缩小糖果啊，之类的。”哈利不敢抬头看德拉科，这和我原先想的不一样！！  
“是你，这几天都是你。”德拉科倒是冷静的很。如果你们愿意假装看不到他发抖的嘴唇和双手的话。  
“嗯，是我。我，发现，我喜欢你，”哈利抬头看了看德拉科，又迅速移开了目光，“所以我决定变成娃娃来看看你到底喜不喜欢我。赫敏说，你应该是喜欢我的。”  
“是吗？”德拉科听见哈利说他喜欢自己，按下心中的得意，慢慢地找回主场。  
他坐了下来，靠在沙发背上，“格兰杰说什么就是什么？你可真听她的话！我喜不喜欢你还要她来评判了吗？我哪里喜欢你了！真是自作多情，波特。你真觉得看了我的日记就知道一切了吗？我告诉你，这不过是我的一个恶作剧而已。怎么样，又被我整到了吧？”德拉科得意洋洋地挑衅着哈利。该死，我在乱说些什么！  
“不，你喜欢我，这不是恶作剧，”哈利跨坐在德拉科的腿上，扯开自己左侧的衬衫，露出德拉科留下的牙印，“你看，德拉科，那不是梦，你有这么喜欢我呢。”  
德拉科自从哈利坐到他腿上他就开始耳朵红，看到牙印的瞬间整张脸都红了。“那，那不过是...我的....”  
哈利不想再听德拉科说什么谎话了，那不过是德拉科的遮羞布而已，就这么不敢承认你喜欢我吗？  
哈利捧住德拉科的头，像之前德拉科试所做的那样，他含住了德拉科的嘴唇。  
德拉科仿佛触电了一样，他愣了一下，马上反应过来哈利在吻他。他这时候可顾不上自己之前说了什么傻话，他右手放在哈利后脑勺上，左手使劲一推，将哈利牢牢地压在了桌子和自己之间。  
德拉科有些急躁，他像是在惩罚哈利，他啃咬着哈利的嘴唇，又强硬地逼他打开牙齿。德拉科攻城略地，他不想停下来思考，他只想继续。哈利感觉自己又要喘不上气了，他偏过头，想要试着呼吸一口。德拉科用左手重新把哈利的头扭了过来，“要专心，哈利。我们正在接吻。”  
“不是，我，我喘不过来了。”哈利红着脸，有些不好意思。第二次了。  
“换气，宝贝，接吻可不是靠憋气完成的。”德拉科把头埋在哈利左侧肩颈，用舌头一点点地舔着自己留下的牙印。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼，其实你也没咬得很用力，只不过留下了个印子而已。”  
德拉科慢慢地吻着，从锁骨移到脖子，在左侧——校服衬衫明显遮不住的地方——留下了一个鲜艳的痕迹。  
他解开哈利的衬衫，手慢慢下滑，摸着哈利的脊椎一路向下。他的吻也在慢慢下移，流连在哈利的胸膛上。  
赫敏和潘西进来时看到的就是这么一幅画面——哈利衬衫将脱未脱，德拉科将他半压在身下，一只手摸着哈利的腰窝，另一只手搭在哈利的肩膀上，嘴唇则在哈利的脖子上，试图留下另外一个属于马尔福的痕迹。  
赫敏兜头扔下一套格兰芬多的校服，“还有三分钟，赶快换上衣服。还有，不许在我和罗恩面前再干这种事！”  
“也不能在我和布雷斯面前！”潘西附和了一句，这场面，她不想看到第二次。

等哈利和德拉科换好衣服的时候，火车已经到站了，哈利不得不竖起衬衫领子来挡住德拉科的标记。  
潘西赫敏罗恩布雷斯已经下车了，站在马车旁边等着他们。  
德拉科先行一步下了车，他回头看着哈利，伸出了手，“Scared，Potter？”  
“You wish！”哈利将手放在德拉科的手上，和他十指相扣。

潘西赫敏看着终于在一起的两人纷纷摇头。罗恩和布雷斯还在“他们十指相扣了”之中没有回神。  
潘西同情地看了一眼赫敏和她身边的罗恩，也不知道这两只格兰芬多怎么还没有在一起？难道不会勇敢一点告白吗？格兰芬多的爱情真是难以理解。  
赫敏同情地看了一眼潘西身边的布雷斯，帕金森什么时候能同意布雷斯的追求？明明喜欢却又不说出口，斯莱特林的爱情真是令人头大。


	6. Chapter 6

“我花了那么多钱买的城堡和衣服还有其他东西，你就这样让它们蒙灰？？”德拉科不可置信地看着眼前拒绝了自己的男孩——哈利波特，他的亲亲宝贝救世主男朋友。  
“呃，德拉科，你看我现在这个体型，我也用不到啊，你不如买一个真娃娃嘛！我不会介意的！实际上，我还挺想要一只傲罗或是魁地奇运动员的。”哈利看着眼前炸毛的男朋友，不知道该怎么办。他也有些暴躁：我一个正常体型的人，你让我住娃娃屋？？  
“我有真人了你还要我去买娃娃？？你是什么意思？这就是你对待我们感情的态度吗？你就这么不愿意跟我相处？你之前说的那些话都是骗人的？你根本不爱我？？”德拉科越来越气愤，他不觉得自己的提议有什么不对，为什么哈利就是不肯接受呢？  
“德拉科！我，我们还要上课，你不觉得你带着一只娃娃大小的我去上课会很不方便吗？你想想，一只娃娃大小的我出现在斯内普教授的魔药课上！他该怎么讽刺我？？”  
“所以，只要不带你去斯内普教授的魔药课你就愿意了？”德拉科飞快地抓到了“重点”。  
“不，我的意思是.....”  
“很好，后天周末，我们没有魔药课。”德拉科回想了一遍课表，找到了最适合的一天，“我会记得带着缩小糖来找你的！”  
德拉科用魔杖点了点哈利的肩膀：“早点休息，哈利。”他转身离开了格兰芬多公共休息室的大门，走向了地窖。  
“诶，德拉科，你听我....算了，明天再说吧。”哈利无奈地摇摇头，他知道德拉科一直很喜欢娃娃大小的他，但是这也太不分场合了啦！这是在学校，他们还要上课的，再说了，我也没不同意啊，周末什么的也不是不行呀。哈利的确挺喜欢德拉科给他买的城堡和各式各样的睡衣。其实，把德拉科变小，让他们在城堡里玩上一个周末也挺好的。  
“哦，这不是我们的小哈利吗——”  
“一个人站在休息室门口干什么呢！”  
韦斯莱双子一人一边地揽着哈利，看向远处的德拉科的背影。  
“诶，就是那个啊，德拉科之前不是给我买了好多娃娃衣服和娃娃城堡吗？他想要提高利用率，所以想让我重新变成娃娃陪他。”哈利向双子全盘托出，“所以，你们的缩小糖还有吗？我全吃完了。”哈利伸出手，看向双子。  
“唔，之前的版本是没有了，被斯莱特林的帕金森包下了。不过我们新开发了更强效的！可以保持三天！”乔治热情地推销着他们的最新产品。  
“但是我们不建议你来吃，哈利。”弗雷德捂住了乔治的手，“我们还是建议由马尔福来尝试一下，因为我们的药效不是很稳定，能保持三天，但是——”  
双子看向哈利——毕竟是要借用他的男朋友测试一下药效，总得提前打个招呼不是？  
“你们，是要拿德拉科做实验品？不行不行！我不答应！”哈利坚定地摇头，他不会拿德拉科去实验。  
“好吧，既然我们的小哈利不同意，那我们尊重你呀！”双子搂着哈利回到了暖烘烘的休息室。

 

第二天早上，德拉科如往常一样坐到了哈利的身边开始吃早餐。各大学院的人都已经见怪不怪了——自从看到了哈利带着一脖子吻痕从霍格沃茨特快上下来，还和马尔福家的小少爷手牵手进了礼堂，无视了四大学院哈利的追求者们仇视的目光和教师席上斯内普冷冷的注视坐在一起还亲亲热热地喂对方吃饭的场景，四大学院已经百毒不侵，如此平常地坐在一起安安静静地吃饭真可算得上是平常不过的日常了。甚至不算秀恩爱。  
乔治冲着弗雷德挑了挑眉。弗雷德拿出一颗糖，冲着德拉科晃了晃。  
“能让哈利百依百顺的糖果，我们的新产品。”  
“只要吃下了这颗糖果，哈利就会做任何你希望他做的事。任何。”乔治强调了任何，他相信这会使德拉科动心的。  
果然，德拉科转过了身。“你们..确定？任何事？”  
“嗯哼？马尔福小少爷是在质疑我们的发明吗？既然你不相信，那我们就去找其他人啦——”  
“霍格沃茨里暗恋哈利的人可不少哦～”  
德拉科一把夺过糖果，送入口中，灌下一口南瓜汁，在哈利大声的“乔治！弗雷德！你们给他吃了？？”中迅速变小，变成了一只可爱的德拉科娃娃。  
“理由！我要理由！！不然我爸爸会知道这件事！！你们一定！一定会完蛋！！”德拉科再椅子上气得跳脚。他还以为会是什么神奇的发明，结果就是缩小糖果！  
“唔，你看呀，你这么小小个的，哈利除了去哪里都带着你之外，还有什么办法吗？”  
“而且，你这样子什么事都做不了，哈利不得对你百依百顺，帮你做事嘛！”双子蹲下身子，凑到德拉科耳边小声说。  
双子觉得自己的逻辑无懈可击。  
哈利觉得自己被坑了。但是他现在除了哄着德拉科以外还能有什么办法呢？  
“德拉科，你放心，三天就好了，就三天。”  
“三天？我要维持这个状态三天？？”德拉科暴跳如雷，他可不想维持这种愚蠢的娃娃形态三天！！  
“呃，是..是呀。他们昨天和我说这个最新研发的糖果可以维持三天......”  
“你知道？你知道他们有新产品？？哈利！你别告诉我你也参与了他们谋害我的计划！！”德拉科不敢置信地看着哈利，哈利竟然知道！但是他却不告诉他！！“我知道你对于我想让你变成娃娃的想法很不满，但是你也不能和他们一起来....来这样对我吧？”德拉科双手抱胸，气鼓鼓的。哈利真是越来越坏了！  
“他们是找过我！但是我拒绝了！！我没答应他们！！”哈利揉揉眉头，他可能解释不清楚了，“德拉科，我不知道他们是怎样骗你吃下糖的，但是既然吃了，那你只能维持三天娃娃形态了，这几天你的笔记我来帮你做，你的魔药什么的我帮你熬，或许你愿意跟着我回格兰芬多塔楼住三天？我来照顾你，可以吗？”哈利蹲下身子，看着变小了的男朋友，其实，德拉科娃娃很可爱，他也曾经想过偷偷给德拉科吃颗缩小糖，然后照顾他一天什么的。但是这种心思不能表现出来！

 

斯内普教授看着眼前巴掌大小的德拉科，半晌说不出一句话，他皱着眉头，不知道该拿他怎么办。  
“呃，斯内普教授，我会，会看好德拉科的。”哈利拿起德拉科，揣在自己的怀里。  
“你最好能保证马尔福先生的安全，波特。格兰芬多的分数已经经不起折腾了。”斯内普转身回到讲台，勒令吵闹的小狮子们安静下来。  
哈利把德拉科放在桌子上，拿出药材按照步骤开始制作魔药。  
“哎哎，不对！哈利，雏菊跟要切成整齐的小块，不是你这样乱糟糟的。”  
“这里也错啦！先把药剂熬成银白色再加入曼德拉草的汁液！”  
“七下！顺时针七下，你还少了一下！”  
“哎哎哎，拿错了！那个不是月石粉！”  
哈利在德拉科的唠唠叨叨的指导中完成了他入学以来最出色的药剂。淡淡的粉色，散发着一股青草香气，和斯内普教授要求的一模一样！  
斯内普挨个检查着药剂，他挑出了不少格兰芬多小狮子们的错误，扣了不少分。走到赫敏面前时，看着那一锅满分的药剂冷哼了一声，既没扣分也没加分。  
他来到哈利和德拉科的桌子前，盯着哈利的药剂看了很久。默默开口。  
“Ten points to….”  
哈利兴奋了！从来没有格兰芬多可以在斯内普的魔药课上获得加分，他今天创造了历史！他将成为格兰芬多历史上第一个获得斯内普加分的学生！  
“Slytherin. For the help from Mr.Malfoy.”  
哈利瞪大了眼睛看着斯内普，他不敢相信德拉科动了动嘴就能加上十分，而他辛辛苦苦熬了一节课的魔药却什么分也没加。  
德拉科捂住嘴笑晚了腰，哈利是在期待什么吗？不会有除了斯莱特林之外的学生能在斯内普教授的课上得到加分的！

德拉科趴在哈利肩上----就像哈利之前趴在他肩膀上那样。他揪着哈利的一撮乱毛，以免自己被因为没有获得斯内普加分而在走廊上横冲直撞的哈利甩下去。  
“你早就该知道的，哈利。没有格兰芬多可以在斯内普教授的课上得到加分的。”  
哈利没有理会他，他左拐进入另外一条走廊，去找变形课的教室。  
德拉科觉得自己的身体不太对，好像有点热热的。  
哈利也觉得德拉科身体不太对，他感觉自己的肩膀越来越重了。  
“扑通”  
哈利被什么东西压着摔到了地上，他的视线一片模糊。他找到自己的眼镜，带上后发现德拉科变成了差不多一米高的大娃娃。  
这，就是双子说的副作用？？  
乔治和弗雷德拨开围观小动物们走了过来。  
“嘿，哈利，你今天早上走得急，我们还没来得及告诉你，这个药效不是很稳定，所以保持形态的时间可能不会很长，也就是说，马尔福会忽大忽小，直到三天后！”  
“不过我们不是很确定，只是我们的推测！但是这么看来我们的猜测是对的！”  
“祝你好运！哈利，马尔福！”双子拉起倒在地上的哈利和德拉科，安慰地拍了拍他们的肩膀，走向了自己的教室。  
哈利认命地牵起缩小版德拉科的小手，走进了麦格教授的变形课教室。

 

“出去！德拉科！我不想和你一起洗澡！”哈利看着拿着换洗衣物走进浴室，自然而然开始脱衣服并坐入浴缸的德拉科。  
“冷静点！哈利，我们已经是情侣了。而且，”德拉科回过头，戳了戳哈利的胸膛，“我变成这样，也有你的一份责任在里面。”  
哈利第一次觉得泡澡是这么一件不美好的事情。德拉科果然是个幼稚鬼！他不停地拍打水面，溅起水花，或者是捧起一捧水冲着哈利身上脸上呼过去。  
哈利不甘示弱，两个人在拥挤的浴室里闹作一团，好好的洗澡变成了泼水节。

早上的哈利是被德拉科压醒的，这个金发小混蛋把腿压在他的肚子上，手紧紧勒着哈利的脖子，睡姿完全没有在马尔福庄园时候的优雅。  
哈利费劲地掰下德拉科的四肢，看了看外面的天，差不多了，该去吃早饭了。他用枕头抽了德拉科屁股一下，“起床了，德拉科！寝室里只剩我们两个了！”

“德拉科！你只是变小了，又不是残疾！不要坐在我身上了！”哈利第十六次推开坐在自己大腿上的德拉科，“你能不能坐在自己的位置上？”  
德拉科的新状态一直维持到了第三天早上。他此时正重新坐上哈利的大腿，装作听不见他的抱怨，颐气指使地让哈利给他的吐司涂上果酱。  
“德拉科….”  
“哈利，你说过要照顾我的，你答应过我的，你忘了吗？”德拉科叼着吐司，伸长手去够咖啡壶。  
哈利想起昨天自己安慰德拉科时候说的那些话，扶了扶额头，他就知道德拉科不会放过一切可以指使他的机会。他为德拉科倒上咖啡，“快点吃，你待会不是要和我一起去魁地奇球场的吗？”  
今天是周末，哈利有魁地奇的训练----和斯莱特林的比赛----但是由于德拉科这个样子，斯内普教授以德拉科可能有严重后遗症的理由将斯莱特林的比赛推后了，所以，格兰芬多们即将面对赫奇帕奇，之前针对斯莱特林的作战方案全部作废。哈利在取得全队的同意后，被允许可以带着德拉科看他们训练。

哈利跟着伍德训练了一个上午，不停地追逐着金色飞贼。有时候他能很快就抓住，但有的时候他会失去飞贼的踪迹。  
“哈利，飞贼就在你后面！你这都没看到吗？”“哈利，前面前面！”“不对，左边左边！”德拉科在看台上上窜下跳，指挥着哈利。当然，他是乱说的。  
“德拉科！别捣乱！我都要转晕了！”哈利稳住火弩箭，冲着德拉科大喊。  
德拉科抱着胸，挑眉看着哈利----哈利看得出来，德拉科有些不开心了----的确，因为他下一秒就离开了看台。  
训练完再去找他吧。哈利调转火弩箭继续寻找金色飞贼。

 

训练完的哈利回到空无一人的更衣室----他去洗了一个澡，出来时已经没人了。他走到自己的衣柜前面，打开柜门，准备套上毛衣。突然，哈利感觉到有谁走进了更衣室---也许是忘了什么东西吧。他没有理会，他要赶快穿完衣服出去找德拉科。  
哈利的被谁揽入怀里，有吻落在他的后颈。  
“德拉科？你回来了？你刚刚去哪里了？”哈利转身，看见了恢复原样的男朋友。  
德拉科一句话不说，把哈利按在怀里，他要把这几天没亲到的吻都补回来。  
他们亲了好一会，哈利自然知道这几天德拉科不能吻自己有多憋屈，他没有推开他，由着德拉科亲个够。德拉科终于满足了，他松开哈利，帮他穿上一件件的衣服，拿好哈利早就收拾好的背包，牵着哈利走了出去。

“乔治，看来我们的药效还不稳定，只维持了两天。”  
“是啊，弗雷德，我们应该再改进一下，顺便把体型忽大忽小的问题给解决了。”  
储物柜旁探出两个红发脑袋，韦斯莱双子掏出本子记录着第一次的实验情况。

“以后每个星期你都要变成娃娃陪我一天。”  
“可是我们周末不是有魁地奇训练吗？”  
“只变一天又碍不了什么事。你不愿意吗？哈利？”  
“是啊，为什么不是你变成娃娃陪我？德拉科？”  
“我….”  
“你一定不爱我了，这就是你对待我们感情的态度吗？你就这么不愿意跟我相处？你之前说的那些话都是骗人的？你根本不爱我？？”哈利用德拉科之前的话堵住了德拉科。  
“哦，闭嘴吧，哈利。你明明知道我不可能不爱你。”德拉科低头又一次吻住了哈利。  
“那你变成娃娃陪我。一周一天。”  
“…….”  
“德拉科？”  
“知道了，哈利。”

 

“年轻真好啊，是不是？盖勒特？”邓布利多看着忍不住相思之苦从德国来到英国的格林德沃。  
“是啊，阿不思。年轻真好。但是，我们现在也不晚。”


End file.
